


Abend in der Stadt

by naboru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba und Joey begegnen sich in den Sommerferien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abend in der Stadt

**Titel:** Abend in der Stadt  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!   
 **Charaktere:** Joey, Kaiba  
 **Challenge:** Begegnung (vom [**30.09.2007**](http://community.livejournal.com/120_minuten/113171.html) bei [](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/profile)[**120_minuten**](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/) )  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 032\. Sonnenuntergang **  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** fluff, ungebetat  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Kaiba und Joey begegnen sich in den Sommerferien.**

 **Widmung:**  [](http://rolly-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rolly_chan**](http://rolly-chan.livejournal.com/) nachträglich zum Geburtstag.

 **Kommentar:** Irgendwie hatte ich extrem Lust mal wieder etwas zu YGO zu schreiben… Aber ich wusste erst nicht was… Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem ganz nett geworden.  
Ach ja… nur so am Rande: Alexander war von Diogenes’ Nichtachtung seiner Person beeindruckt… Diogenes von Alexander nicht. *g*  
Alte Challenge Teil #5.

 **Abend in der Stadt**

Joey kaute sein Gummibärchen im Takt des Liedes, das auf seinem MP3-Player lief.  
Die Sonne ging gerade unter und färbte die Fassaden der Hochhäuser rings um ihn in einem blassen Rot. An den verglasten Flächen reflektierte das Licht und schien ihn ab und zu direkt in die Augen, weswegen er sie leicht zusammenkniff.  
Auf dem breiten, asphaltierten Gehweg standen in regelmäßigen Abständen Bänke und in Betonbecken gepflanzte Bäume.  
Joey ging an Kindern vorbei, die Eis aßen und älteren Leuten, die gemütlich eine Zeitung lasen. Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, warum die hier an der viel befahrenen Straße saßen und nicht in einem Park.  
Gelangweilt sah er in seine Tüte und konnte sich nur schwer entscheiden, ob er sich ein rotes oder ein weißes Gummibärchen in den Mund schieben sollte. Er blieb kurz stehen und nach einem Moment des Überlegens nahm er ein Grünes.

„Geh mir aus der Sonne!“  
Joey zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich zu der Bank schräg neben ihm.  
„Hä?“ Er nahm einen Ohrstöpsel aus dem Ohr und zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Kaiba?“  
Auf der dunkelbraunen Holzbank saß Kaiba, die Beine wie üblich überschlagen und den Laptop auf seinem Oberschenkel.  
Einen Augenblick lang dachte Joey darüber nach, wie Kaiba es so schaffte, zu tippen, ohne das ihm der tragbare Computer von den Beinen rutschte.  
„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er schließlich noch und ignorierte den finsteren Blick des Älteren.  
„Sitzen… und jetzt geh mir aus der Sonne.“  
Joey grinste. „Yo, cool… ich bin Alexander der Große.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Na, das hat der eine Typ doch auch zu ihm gesagt… der Name fällt mir jetzt nur nicht ein… Aber der eine Typ, der in nem Faß gelebt hat, oder so.“  
„Du meinst Diogenes... Aber erstens lebe ich nicht in einem Fass und zweitens bezweifle ich stark, dass du auch nur annähernd so eine große Rolle in der Geschichte spielen wirst, wie Alexander. Und jetzt, bitte…“ Kaiba wedelte mit der Hand und machte so deutlich, das Joey verschwinden sollte. Der ging jedoch nur einen Schritt zur Seite.  
„Ich wundert mich ja, dass du mal draußen sitzt…“, meinte der Blonde und steckte sich ein Gummibärchen in den Mund.  
Genervt seufzte Kaiba. „Tja, Pech. Also, willst du irgendwas oder warum stehst du da?“  
„Hmm…“ Joey kratzte sich am Kopf. „Also wenn du mich so fragst, nen Lolli.“  
„Lolli?“  
„Yo… Ich hab nur Gummibärchen, aber eigentlich mag ich die nicht. Da muss man soviel kauen.“ Skeptisch sah er in die Tüte und hielt sie dann Kaiba hin. „Willst du?“  
„Nein, danke…“ Der Brünette holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, dass du selber nicht weißt, was arbeiten heißt, aber würdest du mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe lassen? Ich habe zu tun.“  
„Hey, was soll das denn heißen. Ich arbeite auch gerade!“ Empört erschränkte Joey die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ach wirklich? Du arbeitest, indem du hier rumstehst?“  
Joey lachte auf. „Nein, schön war’s.“ Er grinste breit und kratzte sich am Nacken. „Ich muss was wegbringen.“ Er kramte in seinem Rucksack und holte eine weiße Papiertüte hervor, um sie Kaiba vor die Nase zu halten.  
„Apothekendienst“, las Kaiba und rollte desinteressiert mit den Augen. „Schön, scheint, dass du doch etwas Sinnvolles in den Sommerferien zu machen scheinst.“  
„Na, irgendwie muss ich mir doch mein Geld für die Lollis verdienen.“ Der Blonde grinste.  
„Tss.“  
„Kaiba, hast du’s eigentlich schon mal mit Antidepressiva probiert?“  
Der Ältere sah ruckartig auf. „Wie bitte?!“  
„Na ja“, beinah gleichgültig zuckte Joey mit den Schultern, „In der Tüte sind welche, ich könnte dir eigentlich welche geben.“  
„…“  
„Nein, Scherz… die sind für Roland. Der is nämlich ziemlich fertig mit den Nerven, weil er für dich Arbeiten muss.“ Joeys Grinsen wurde etwas breiter.  
„Ja, sicher…“  
„…das war jetzt kein Scherz.“  
Argwöhnisch runzelte Kaiba die Stirn, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob der Blonde vielleicht sogar die Wahrheit sagte.  
„Wheeler… könntest du jetzt bitte einfach gehen?“  
„Was denn? Angst, dass ich Recht hab und deine griesgrämige Art Roland wirklich in den Wahnsinn treibt?“  
„Wheeler…“  
„Hey, das mit Roland war ein Scherz und das mit den Antidepressiva auch. Hier sind Kopfschmerztabletten drin.“  
Kaiba schwieg und beachtete Joey schon gar nicht mehr.  
Zwischen den hohen Häuserwänden kam die Sonne durch und blendete mit ihren letzten Strahlen den Blonden, der sich eine Hand vor das Gesicht hielt.  
Auch Kaiba kniff seine Augen weiter zusammen, kapitulierte jedoch einen Moment später und hob ebenfalls die Hand.  
„Wofür Reiche alles Geld ausgeben…“ Joey blickte sich um. „Für Apartments in der Innenstadt, wo die meisten Autos durchfahren und dann auch noch irgendwo im 50. Stock, oder so… Als wäre die Luft da besser… Und dann lassen sie sich Kopfschmerztabletten bringen…“ Der Blonde schmunzelte. „Ich sag dir, die sind alle nur so verkniffen und verrunzelt, weil die Luft so schlecht ist. Kein Wunder, dass die hier Migräne kriegen…“  
„Deswegen wohne ich am Stadtrand.“  
Überrascht zog Joey seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Und wieso sitzt du dann hier, wenn’s dir nicht gefällt?“  
Kaiba atmete tief ein. „Du wieso stehst du hier, wenn du eigentlich Medikamente liefern musst? Wheeler, hau ab und hör auf mich zu nerven!“  
„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut…“, murmelte Joey und kramte erneut in seinem Rucksack. „Hier.“ Er warf Kaiba etwas zu, der es aus Reflex fing.  
„Was soll das?“  
„Nimm einfach! Schokolade macht glücklich… manchmal…“  
„Ja und?“  
„Vielleicht hilft es dir ja und du hast mal bessere Laune. Wenn du ständig so die Stirn verziehst, bekommst du sicherlich auch bald Kopfschmerzen und ich hab keinen Bock, dir auch Tabletten zu bringen. Ich will dich in den restlichen Ferien nicht mehr sehen, also versuch mal, fröhlicher zu sein.“ Joey schob sich ein Gummibärchen in den Mund und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Also dann, man sieht sich in der Schule.“  
Er hob zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand und schlenderte weiter.  
Kaiba sah noch, wie der Blonde sich seinen MP3-Hörer wieder ins Ohr steckte und blickte dann in seine Hand auf den Schokoriegel.  
„Tss… Ich hab genug Kopfschmerztabletten zu Hause…“, brummte er missmutig und riss die Verpackung der Schokolade auf.


End file.
